Faithful day
by ScreamingParrot
Summary: a lot has happened since Yondu almost froze to death just a little snipit in time intended to be read as a one shot but will eventually be part of a larger fic


The bar was full to bursting Ravagers in every state of drunkenness your booth nearest the bar with Yondu, Kraglin and the guardians was little better but at least the new crew being a bit wary of socializing too much with the Captain were stearing clear

Kraglins arm was slung over your shoulders tracing circles on your breast as you giggled at Peter's lame attempt to flirt with the bar staff while Gamora steadfastly refused to acknowledge him their unspoken thing being a bit more unspoken these last few days after Peter's eyes had been turned by a kylorian a few jumps back his attempt to win her back by making her jealous was not going well

Leaning further into his side your free hand slips to kraglins inner thigh hidden by the table to trace your own patterns, his breath hitched as he took a pull on his drink causing him to splutter and choke as your hand traced over his cock

Innocent eyes turned to him as moonshine dripped through his stubble a faux look of concern on your face and you squeezed a little harder as you hand slid over the thickening bulge in his leathers

"Cant handle ur drink no more Krags" Capt'n gawffed well on his way through his fourth bottle of paint stripper

"Ain't had the company fer drinkin since ur stars damned heroics stuck yuh in that coma fer month's"

The road to Yondus recovery had been a long upsetting one having been transferred to Aleeta's medbay at her insistence once rocket had detected the faintest of pulses

three months two of which had been spent blissfully unconscious while Kraglin and Echo had fought and prayed for recovery and a grueling month of physical therapy had followed

"Fuck you" grinned Yondu as he flipped the bird in Kraglins direction "yah wouldn't have Echo if ah didnt fuckin lucky 'leeta let yah take her medic anyhow"

Yondus eyes roamed not so subtly over you both asthe guardians were distracted extracting themselves now Gamora had had enough for the evening, or rather early morning and heading back to the Milano paying little attention to the three of you staying

"I can't believe you peter"

"Yah really are a dumb shit quill"

"Whatd I do?"

The argument faded into the background noise as they made their way through the Ravager masses

It had been awkward when Yondu first woke, him and Kraglin had been fucking for a few years. In between ports could get lonely a warm body to share the cold nights and who could be trusted not to stick a blade in your chest was to be treasured but the time spent almost solely in each others company stuck in the medbay had ignited a spark between you and Kraglin

to begin with it was more about your acceptance Kraglin's head had been all over the place after the mutiny the death of his friends and almost losing his lover/captain blaming himself sinking into depression but it had quickly turned to more

Yondu shifted away from you as the guardians left the extra space making him feel weird about practically sitting on top of you both, cautiously you twist in you seat Kraglin lifting you to sit sideways on his lap your feet coming up to rest on Yondus crotch as you wave your goodbyes having already promised to meet up on Xandar next standard month for the memorial

"Plans for the night Yondu?" kraglin makes eye contact with yondu as his hand disappears further down your v neck making your squirm a bit as he rolls your nipple between his fingers, your foot shoes discarded under the table earlier starts tracing long slow lines up the seam of yondus inseam as your eyes lock on his

Yondu hesitates liking his lips, a not so subtle poke to your side from Kraglin has you excusing yourself to what passes as the ladies feet sliding to the floor as you bend under the table for your shoes your hand takes their place on yondus crotch to steady yourself then sliding past without a word the men are on their own

"Dangerous game ur girls playing might wana take 'er back to tha ship before she embarrasses hersel' " ruby eyes break contact with storm cloud blue focusing instead on the crew

"Who yah think came up with it" eyebrow quirked as he took another swig bottle now empty

"Huh"

"Missed yuh, been talkin to Echo shes all sorts'a fun luv her too I wont risk losing her but I'm missing you an all ain't been the same since you woke up"

Yondus face was poker straight hiding his emotions as he considered what his first mate was saying

"shes up for it if you are"

That had yondus jaw hit the table Looking up he scanned the room for you finding you walking towards the bar to get more drinks instead of heading straight back to the table, did you really know what your mate was proposing?

Terrens had wierd ideas about relationships Male female two people in general didnt often deviate but once you got into space nobody much cared who you slept with with so many different species and genders the general rules were age of majority on their home world and consent no one much cared how your relationship worked after that

walking back to the table bottles in hand you could feel the awkward tension youd known it would be difficult to proposition the captain hell it was hard enough , Haha hard, to get kraglin to discus it as anything more than a hopeful fantasy of his, he missed his partner just because you came on the scene while yondu was unconscious didnt mean you'd taken his place but with the Ecllector gone it was difficult to fall back into the old routine you and kraglin had shared a room by the time yondu woke and so far yondu had just slept in his m class

"its a long walk back" you say holding up the bottles invitingly

.. .. .

Walking along the deserted river bank back to the M ship dock you end up with a man on each side in uncomfortable silence you could almost hear the cogs turning as they each try to find something to say you all know theres only one bedroom

... ... ..

Back on the ship excuse yourself to the bedroom leaving the men in the kitchen

Sat at the table kraglin grabs a deck of cards shuffling and dealing quickly before yondu can excuse himself

"iv missed you to ya idjit" yondu breaks the silence rather suddenly "but ya got a chance at more wit her I ain't gonna fuck that up for ya"

"dont see why I gotta choose plenty have two mates or more ain't unusual still tame by most standards, raise you" throwing units on the table kraglin keeps his eyes on his cards

" ur happy"

"I were happy wit you too stop trying to be some noble hero douche sacrificein stuff yah dun need ta"

"I aint no ones first choice Krags so stop pretendin" a few units clatter to the table at this

"how long you known me fer Yondu? aint pretndin if i want it ill get it"

Kraglin stands walking round to lean over yondu pining him against the wall

On the bridge Yondu might be In charge but in the bedroom he had always been surprisingly submissive

Kraglins hands flew to his chest gripping the leather duster as he crushed his lips to yondus desperately seeking acceptance pressing him back hard into the wall his tongue swiped blue lips for once pleading for access rather than taking it

It seemed like an age till blue lips parted the taste of moonshine and metal almost overwhelming kraglin groaned into his mouth hand moving upwards cuping yondus chin as the other grasped kraglins waist pulling him impossibly close er as blue hands fumbled for the jumpsuits zipper

Hands fumbeled with zippers as they ran calloused palms over each others straining cocks teasing tweaking never once giving eachother what they needed minutes or hours later, who knew, they broke apart breathless wanting and desperate

"bedroom now"

standing up suddenly breaking all physical contact Kraglin turns walking towards the bedroom yondu wines at the loss a few moments of hesitation only till he follows

... ... .

Your led on your stomach propped up by your elbows reading a holopad as Kraglin walks in his zipper half way down his jumpsuit, his smile quirks as he starts to tug at it, you crawl down the bed to takeover pushing the leather down past his waist as Yondu appears in the doorway your eyes lighting up you smile warmly

"you came!"

"ha! Not yet girly, soon" his eyes raking over your body as he licked his lips looking up at kraglin as he beckoned him in

"Strip" a predatory grin on his face as you kiss his neck hands trailing up and down his chest as you watch

Thank God most of those buckles were for show or youd be waiting all night his

Duster hit the floor with a dull clank quickly followed by his boots haphazardly thrown to the corner

Captain never was a tidy one

You shiver pressing closer to kraglin as your hands play with the band of his boxers the silky blue material of your night wear doing little to warm you but you know the rules when your mates in this mood as you mentally add boxers in yondus size to your shopping list those awful underwears needed to be incinerated

Stark naked scars bared to the world yondu walked forward not quite as sure in his swagger as usual a little more hesitation as he went to kneel between your mates legs

A short heated exchange in Centaurian had you flicking your eyes between the two unsure what exactly was being planned as Yondu changed trajectory his hand sliding through your hair tilting your head up to meet his lips as he ripped through your night wear like it was nothing

Slick with wanton need his thick fingers slid home as his thumb found your clit pressing deliciously as he circled it teeth nipping at your neck blue arms lift you effortlessly onto his lap hissing as the heat from your sex presses tantalisingly on his dripping cock his overlapping ridges flaring with need as he leans back on the bed pre cum already dripping down his shaft kraglins hand appeared between you and yondu scooping up the slick from his pulpulsing blue shaaddusing it to prep his own as he pressed the head to your ass sliding in as he shoves your hips down impailing you on yondus cock and his in one quick movement

Huh so this is what they were up to

your last coherent thought flutters away as they started to thrust in tandem

lost in pleasure as your hands roamed yondus chest two sets of teeth nip at your neck, wimpers of pleasure torn from your throat the feeling of your mates thick cocks barely separated thrusting together inside of you send you crashing quickly into your orgasm, tonight wasnt about lasting it was for building bridges and acceptance, as your walls clenched over them milking them pulling the men over seconds later as they bite down marking you kraglin pulling out with a dirty pop as his knot expanded fist gripping it tightly as he shudderd his release spilling over your cheeks, dripping sticky trails onto trembling thighs beneath as yondu buried himself deep emptying rope after rope of pale blue jizz deep inside of you

Post orgasm bliss seeps into every pour as you collapse top his heaving chest Kraglin shoving you gently to one side to capture his Captain's lips pulling you all up the bed in a tangle of sticky bodies as a blue arm wraps lightly around your shoulders

A contented hum escapes as curl around Yondus side head pillowed above his heart giving him a light kiss on his chest barely a whisper as you tug the blankets up and twine you leg round his

Yondu breaks his lip lock with kraglin to glance down at you

"yeah" Kraglin sighs "shes a cuddler, no point fighting it" he smirks down at you as you pretend you can't hear them

"kinda like it myself now" he chuckles as yondu ends up sandwiched between you both

"Pair o flarkin wusses" but instead of trying to extract himself Yondu surrenders to a sleep without nightmares

... ... ..


End file.
